Memory (e.g., cache) can have a prevalent impact on performance of computing devices. For example, memory may impact the area, power usage, timing, yield, and scheduling of the processor. Dynamic Random Access Memory's (DRAM) primary emphasis on density rather than speed can make the performance gap between processor and main memory even greater. In addition, process scaling with the ability to double the number of transistors in each generation makes it possible for on chip memory to almost double in each generation, further expanding the performance gap. As a result of the ever-increasing gap between processor frequencies and DRAM access times, processors have steadily been using more on-die static random access memory (SRAM) to meet performance targets. Presently, SRAM arrays are in over 70% of devices and use 50% of the chip area.
One problem with increased usage of SRAM in computing devices is that accesses to such memory incurs power usage that may affect the battery life of the computing device. One problem in decreasing power usage of the SRAM includes a decreased access success rate of the memory.